Our Final Hours: James and Lily Potter
by Monica Woodfairy
Summary: One Morning, I woke up… And Everything was perfect. Six hours later, Everything was falling apart. This is James Potter's Diary of his and his wifes last hours. ONE Shot JP/LE


**THIS IS A ONE SHOT DEVOTED TO LILY AND JAMES POTTER'S LAST HOURS TOGETHER.  
PLease Read and review.**

* * *

October 31st.  
The Morning!

This Morning was absolutely perfect. When Lily and I woke up, Harry was as happy as a new born should be. Barely a year old and he's so smart. He used a spoon by himself, he's practically walking all over the place.

And My beautiful wife, who was gracious enough to make breakfast this morning, did an amazing job.  
I could not have asked for more from my life. Marrying the most beautiful woman in the wizarding world,  
Having the smartest child ever. And being absolutely so happy in such a terrible time. I almost feel selfish.

My friends all deserve this, as we have been through so much each in our young lives. Sirius is with Monica still, can you believe it, eight whole months, that's amazing for him. He's really in love with her.

No one's even heard from Peter Lately. I really must send him letter…

Sirius is coming over today to visit Harry, and Remus sent mail yesterday telling us all about his life with Emily. Remus said something about thinking about getting engaged, my friend has long awaited someone to love. I hope he gets the happiness I now know.

Oh, I hear a knock that's probably Sirius with his 'urgent' news.

October 31st.  
Afternoon…

Sirius came with News from Dumbledore. It seems like Harry is in danger, Lily and I both were shocked to find out that Voldemort seems to have his eye on our son. Our barely a year old son.

We're going into hiding, Sirius has called Peter. It seems like the both of them have something cooking up.

I'm sitting in the living room with Lily, she looks so stressed. I can't look away from her emerald eyes as she packs up as quickly as possible.

Harry's sleeping sound in his play pen, so peacefully. I can only appreciate that he doesn't know the danger we're in. I can feel Lily's horror and as her husband the only thing I can do is promise to protect her and my son. Our son…

We're going into hiding. How can a morning start so-perfect and turn so-terrible.

October 31st.  
Mid Afternoon.

Peter will be secret keeper, Sirius announced, genius idea. He'll never see it coming.

I feel better knowing I have my three best friends now with me to protect me.

Though Remus is currently tending to Emily and her cold. He's here in spirit I think.  
Sirius is at Hagrid's right now. Peter said he was going to go to Dumbledore something urgent.

Dumbledore stopped by before we went into hiding, he needed to borrow my cloak.  
He seemed so… sad. How can such an amazing wizard be so worried?

He knows what he's doing. He knows that we'll be fine. With the Marauder's around.  
Lily looks a little less stressed now that we're in hiding. She's feeding Harry. And though life is so endangered. I can't help but still be grateful for what I have in front of me.

I have the perfect wife, an amazing son, and honestly a perfect life. I am as, Lily says, blessed.

October 31st.  
Evening time.

Lily put Harry to Sleep and we're sitting in the living room by the fire.

Lily's been writing something herself for the last hour. It looks like a list or something.

I haven't dared disturb her. She looks so scared. What is it with women and their intuition issues?

Lily finally finished her list and sat next to me, she's reading all of this.

Oh now she wants my quill.

_**Hi James' Diary. This is Lily Potter. And I'm here to say… I love this man so much.**_

_**And that no matter what ever happens, I'm so glad that my life turned out to be with James Potter.**_

_**Because he was right, it was our destiny to be together… forever… however.**_

Like I said, She's perfect. She's so unbelievably perfect. And she's mine.

Oh I heard a something, its probably Dumbledore I-

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"**LILY GET HARRY IT'S HIM!"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

"**PLEASE NOT MY BABY! TAKE ME!"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lily and James Potter Gave their lives for their Son.**

**And in return, their son gave his life to defeating voldemort.  
****Their story is proof that something so perfect…  
****Can end… so swiftly, so quickly… so without notice.**

* * *


End file.
